Dreams that will destroy
by Glittergirl-x
Summary: Morgana is left startled after yet another night of nightmares. She has to get to the bottom of the dreams before they get her. Who can help her? Will she escape these nightmares before she accused. Slight Spoilers. Arthur/Morgana Merlin/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review very much appreciated. First Merlin Fanfic. Hope you enjoy. x_

**1. Dreams that Destroy.**

What do they mean? That was the thought that was rushing through Morgana's head first thing in the morning. She needed answers and sooner or later she would get them.

She pulled herself out of bed, after yet another sleepless night and made her way to the small window looking out of Camelot. The sun was just rising and cast long thin shadows as it did. The city below looked at peace for a change after all that had happened lately. She turned her attention to the courtyard below as she watched the first group of guards set to work. A small sigh escaped her soft lips as a loud knock on the door startled her. She moved her way gracefully across the room to the thick wooden door and swung it open.

"Good morning Gwen." She said as her eyes fell upon the petit girl standing in front of her. Her dark skin barely visible in the darkness of the halls.

Gwen bowed her head slightly before looking back up. It was her job to wake Morgana each morning and bring her, her breakfast.

Gwen placed the small tray onto the table as Morgana sat herself down.

"Fine food from the King this morning my lady." Gwen said watching her a few feet away.

"He knows you are not getting a much sleep at the moment."

"And he wouldn't be wrong." She replied a slight smile on her face.

Gwen smiled in return excusing herself into the next room to fetch Morgana's clothes. As she started to return someone stopped her as they jogged through the halls in front of her blocking her path. She stumbled back slightly peering up at the pale face and short black hair she knew well.

"Oh…sorry didn't see you there." Merlin said as he shook himself out of his own little world.

"That's ok….what are you doing here?" She asked looking a little confused yet not being able to keep the grin from her face.

"Dropping this off." He answered as he pulled a small pot of dark coloured liquid out of his pocket.

"To help Morgana sleep."

"Oh…" Gwen said shaking her head slightly.

"I'll take it for you; I can see you are in a rush."

"Ah thank you Gwen." He said smiling.

"Like I said before I will do anything for you." She stopped herself as she had done the last time she had said something like that.

"Well obviously not everything."

Back in Morgana's chambers she had cleaned the table and sent Morgana to change. As she returned Gwen looked up and smiled at the sight of the Kings ward in a dark blue dress that complimented her deep eyes and dark hair.

"Finally ready to face the day." Morgana smiled as she placed her brush down and excused Gwen from her job.

She decided she would make an appearance with the people she needed to and then search for the castle physician Gaius and ask him what he thought about the dreams. They seemed to show someone or something before they did something or something happened and she wasn't sure if she should mention it to Uther. As last time she had tried to explain it to Arthur about Sophia he had just laughed at her. She didn't take that kindly and had stormed out. But that was all over now and almost forgotten.

They were more like nightmares than dreams and plagued her head with thoughts she didn't want.


	2. The truth?

_So here it is another chapter. Hope you like it. x Remember to read and review greatly appreciated._

**The truth?**

Morgana ran her hands through her hair as she wandered down a long stone corridor, she was on her way to court Physicians room…Gaius. She needed another draught and he usually had one prepared for her.

She reached the door and knocked two times rather loudly. He soon answered the door and ushered her in knowing straight away what she wanted.

"Thank you." She said taking the bottle from his hands. She smiled a faint smile and he knew something was playing on her mind. He questioned weather to ask her or not.

"Is there anything wrong Morgana?" He asked cautiously.

"No nothing I am quite all right." She replied hesitantly.

"You know you can tell me…" He pushed her a little into to telling him.

"Ok….the unexplainable dreams are starting again…."

"What do you mean?" He asked a little confused but he knew where she was going with it.

"Like the one I had about Sophia….the ones that show something happening before it even happens."

"The seers power…" Gaius whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Oh nothing do not worry…just forgot to tell Merlin to ….umm…clean his room." He said as the first thing popped into his head. He didn't want Morgana to know she may be able to see into the future. It could get her into trouble but not telling her could get her into more trouble; with the King. Sorcery was forbid in the kingdom and for as long as Uther was King it would probably always be.

"Oh…" She said sighing slightly. "So about these dreams?"

"Oh yes….you can't tell Uther about them what so ever." He said looking rather serious it was sort of scary in a small way.

"Why? He may be able to help." She asked.

"If you…have a seer's power you could be accused of Witch craft and Uther will never forgive you.

"But…" She began before they were interrupted by Merlin barging in covered in Fruit.

"Not again Merlin!" Gaius said noticing the mess he was in.

"Yep It is becoming just like second nature now….i will be walking towards the stocks in my dreams soon enough." He said a smirk on his face.

Morgana sighed as he said dreams and he noticed her in the room. He lost his smile slightly.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said before snatching the towel a bit too harshly from Gaius as the rotten fruit started to smell. Merlin made his way to his room to change before he went to meet Arthur.

Morgana rushed out of the room her skirt dragging against the cold stone floor as she walked quickly out of the room and past the guards. Her eyes burning in a flame of wonder.

She needed to let her emoticons out. Somehow or another, her feet lead her to Arthur's chambers. She knocked which was so unlike her but the door was shut and she wasn't about to confront him angrily about anything. When she received no answer she guessed he was out training with the knights and pushed her way into the room, her long black curls swaying furiously side to side.

She made her way to the end of his table and sat herself into the empty chair. Leaning back and sighing she noticed how cold it was in the room. Merlin obviously hadn't been in to complete his chores and light the fire, she could also tell this as Arthur's bed hadn't been made and his night clothes were still spread messily over the floor.

She had to make herself useful while she waited and so she got up and slowly walked towards the fire setting it alight and warming her soft face for awhile. Then she made her way towards the bed pulling the covers back and placing the pillows into the correct position. She had seen Gwen make her bed a hundred times or more so she knew just how to do it. Afterwards she picked up his clothes and folded them neatly and placed them on the end of his bed in one small, neat pile.

She smiled as she inspected her work; rather good she thought to herself. Suddenly the door opened and Arthur walked in. She turned around startled slightly. Looking up he noticed Morgana standing in the middle of his room. Not really surprising the amount of times she had been waiting for him in there.

"Trying to make a habit of this Morgana?" He asked her as more of a statement than a question.

"So it seems." She replied taking a few steps towards him and standing in front of the window.

"What do you want this time then?" He asked pouring himself a cup of deep red wine almost the same colour as Morgana's stone necklace.

"Umm…I wanted to tell you something…" She said pausing after awhile.

"Go on then." He said looking up from his cup at her.

"I'm I mean I think…I'm…" She said looking towards the grounds of Camelot. Should she really spill this all to him? There was a risk he would go off and tell his Father and then that would be it for her, wouldn't it? Or would he take pity on her and forget all about it….

"Pity on her…yea right?" She thought to herself. " Arthur and pity never.

_So what happens next does she tell him and if so should he tell his Father or not....i would love to hear what you think. I want reviews before i upload the next chapter as i would love to know what you think about the story. Thanks. x_


	3. The Secret Garden

_**Thank you to my reviewers who tell me what they think of the story and how i could improve it. x So please read and review this chapter.**_

**The secret Garden.**

_She was stood on a high wooden platform right in the centre of the courtyard. She noticed the crowds gathering around her and frowned. Why were they gathering? She was confused. She watched as masked guards climbed the steps next to her. They grabbed her by the arms and dragged her back slightly, her eyes widening in shock. She noticed Uther standing up on one of the balconies of the castle. His eyes were fixed on her as he began to speak. They were dark and evil. _

"_This woman has been excused of Witch craft and there for will be sentenced to…"_

_That's when she stopped listening. She knew exactly what he was talking about. It was her own fault for spilling the information about her dreams to Arthur. She began to wonder where he was. She frowned as she noticed him looking from one of the windows. He was too ashamed to admit he had told on her. He couldn't face the consequences. _

"_Some people just never change," She whispered to herself, her eyes burning in anger. She was going down and no one could help her. _

_Darkness….._

"**Spit it out Morgana," Arthur said getting annoyed. **

**She looked down towards the grounds and noticed the platform that had plagued her dreams. She changed her mind and faced towards him again. She watched the expression on his face change from annoyance to one of slight concern.**

"**Nothing," She said rushing out past him leaving a trail of cold confusion behind her as she walked. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face the consequences, just like he couldn't. **

"**Morgana," He called after her. But before he could follow her she had gone.**

**He sighed. What was it that she wanted to tell him? It wasn't nothing like she had said and he knew it. Something was bothering her. Something a lot deeper, he thought to himself. Until he knew it there was nothing he could do about it. **

**Morgana ran straight to the place she always ran to. She sat on a fat piece of wood just outside of Camelot. No one ever came to the overgrown grounds of what use to be the official castle gardens. She always use to go there as a child before it was forgotten. Nothing grew there anymore and everyone forgot it was there except for Morgana. She dreamed that one day she would restore the garden as a place for her to share with someone special yet she had never gotten round to it. She let out a sigh as she realised she had nearly revealed something that could cause devastation. Something that would stop her from reaching the place she loved so much forever.**

**Arthur made is way over to the window and looked out watching the flurry of colour run across the yard. He knew exactly where she was going. He had followed her once, a few years ago when they were young. He watched Morgana explore the forgotten place even he couldn't remember was there. She had found something new every time she had been there, a withered flower or piece of broken sword. She found hope in every thing she found and he hoped one day he could feel the same way about something, about her. **


	4. Confusion is nothing new

**_A short chapter so if it isn't that great it was wrote rather quickly. So please spend a few seconds reviewing i enjoying seeing what you think. x_**

**_------_**

**Confusion....**

**Gwen walked along the uneven grounds of the castle climbing the steps towards the entrance, before she was stopped dead in her tracks by Arthur as he raced towards her.**

"**Gwen," He called. **

"**Wait."**

"**What is it, is it the Lady Morgana?" A worried expression overcame her face as she waited for his response.**

"**Sort of," He said reaching her.**

"**Well is she ill?" She asked.**

"**No, but I am….curious, she came to see me earlier she wanted to tell me something but she ran of saying it was nothing." He said watching his people. He was too arrogant to want to be seen talking to a servant that wasn't his. **

"**It was like she was too hesitant to tell me." **

"**What?" Gwen asked confused. He wasn't making any sense.**

"**I fear she is going to do something stupid," He said noticing the confusion in her eyes.**

"**Where has she gone?" **

"**To the old gardens I think," He said setting off towards them. But before he could get too far Gwen had stopped him. **

"**Sorry." She quickly apologised. **

"**It's just she won't like the fact that you are following her."**

"**Good point then you go." He instructed her. **

**At that Gwen turned and walked off. She made her way back towards the gate. After walking for a few good minutes she noticed a small broken gate. Gwen swung it open slowly and looked around unsure of where she should start.**

"**My lady," She called out looking around anxiously. It didn't look a very inviting place to come when you were upset or wanted to think about something. **

_Morgana was sat surround by pretty flowers and tall green trees in full bloom. She listened to the bird's song surrounding her and breathed in the fresh air. It was a picture full of colour. She could hear the distant sound of happy villagers and horses feet trotting along._

"_Morgana…" She turned as she heard him calling her. A wide smile formed on her light lips showing her pearly white teeth. Her haid swayed gently in the wind as he appeared in front of the now repaired gate. _

**At hearing Gwen's quiet voice she looked up silently, being woken from her day dream. She moved to face her keeping her guard up at all times. It wasn't like her to show her feelings to much and she wasn't about to now.**

"**Over here Gwen," She replied.**

**Gwen made her way over to her Lady and sat beside her.**

"**Prince Arthur sent me," She said waiting for her to reply.**

"**I suppose you heard what I said to him." Morgana said losing eye contact and looking around her. **

"**Yes, he was just as confused as I am." Her eyes sparkled in the sun as she watched Morgana's every move.**

"**It's nothing; I just needed time to think." She answered.**

"**He said that as well, you know you can tell me…" Gwen said softly.**

"**I know it is more than nothing." **

"**Yes I suppose I can but when the time is right." Morgana smiled lightly as she stood up straightening her dress and retying her hair back.**

"**Some things are just meant to be kept, things that could destroy."**

"**Momentarily lapse." She said waiting for her maid servant to follow. Together they walked back towards the castle in silence. **

**_Remember read and review......x_**


End file.
